


Tardiness

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to give the Devil his due; crossover with Brimstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tardiness

## Tardiness

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/smallville.html>

* * *

Lionel sneered. "You're late." He looked down at his watch; his companion was only late by minutes, but it was enough to needle him over. 

Lucifer sprawled out on the sofa in Lionel's office. "You really think that I adhere to minor things like _your_ schedule?" His voice was dripping with derision and sarcasm. "I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with, Lionel." 

Lionel shook his head. "No, I know exactly who I'm dealing with, and that doesn't negate the fact that you. are. Late." Pissing off the Devil was rarely a good idea, but it usually got him the one thing he was angling for. 

"Mmm... perhaps. Nor does it negate the fact that _you_ need to be shown your place _again._ One would think by this time, a smart man like you would know." 

Lionel raised his eyebrow in challenge to the man sitting across from him. "And a smart demon like yourself would learn to tell time." 

Lucifer chuckled softly. He knew he was being played, and it pleased him to allow it. Crushing this man's pride, if only for a few moments every week, was a delicious treat, almost as delicious as his torments were. "Lionel... I'd watch my step if I were you." 

"You say that like I should be afraid of you." Lionel _did_ have a very healthy fear of Satan; not the usual Christian fear of hell and damnation, but the fear of a man who walked a razor's edge of control with the powerful being in front of him and who didn't want to ultimately lose the balance of power. He manipulated the demon, the demon allowed it, and they were both sated. 

Lucifer sat forward. "You should be, Lionel. You... should be very afraid." Flames flickered in his eyes, and two tentacles of fire wrapped around Lionel's wrists, binding them to the arms of his chair. "You should, in fact... be utterly terrified." 

The fire that held Lionel down, surprisingly enough, didn't burn him, but they were as unbreakable as chains. He struggled, briefly, until Lucifer rose from the sofa and glided over the thick carpet in the office. Graceful, slender, and willowy, Lucifer managed to look unthreatening and completely menacing at the same time. Lionel had never been so turned on in his life. 

Knowing this creature could annihilate him in a second but yet let Lionel manipulate him into this sent hot shocks straight through his cock. 

Lucifer growled softly as he approached his victim. "Lionel... you should have listened." As he approached, the fiery tentacles around Lionel's wrists began to grow other appendages, finger-like extensions that burned away the Armani jacket, shredded the shirt and tie, ripped the white undershirt off. 

More tentacles came up from the bottom of the floor, wrapping around his ankles and legs, tearing apart the matching Armani slacks and underwear. Lionel struggled as he felt the fire inch up his naked legs, half expecting to be burned and yet not surprised when he wasn't, only restrained. "Lucifer! You can't--" 

As he spoke, one of the tentacles of fire formed itself into a long, phallic shape before shoving itself down Lionel's throat. 

"Actually, Lionel... I can. And I am." 

Lucifer watched as Lionel's mouth and throat stretched around the fire in his mouth. "Perhaps next time... you'll remember this." He moved to the chair, straddling it as he glared down at Lionel's bound, naked form. "Or... perhaps you won't. Because you like this, don't you? He trailed his index finger down the center of Lionel's chest. 

Lionel rocked the chair back and forth, trying to break free of the restraints but he couldn't. He couldn't speak around the thing in his throat, and he was sucking it as hard as he could. Lucifer was sitting over his lap, nails digging into Lionel's bare shoulders. He raked the sharp edges down over Lionel's lightly-furred chest, raising red welts that didn't _quite_ break the skin. 

Lionel moaned around the fiery object in his throat as the nails scored his flesh, and he thrust into them. Lucifer dragged harder on the upstroke, breaking the skin just enough to draw thin lines of blood. 

A louder moan from Lionel as he shuddered, the harsh coppery scent of his own blood hitting his nostrils and he twisted in the restraints, offering the bloody welts to his lover. 

Lucifer leaned down, forked tongue lashing out. It was roughly textured like a kitten`s, but it burned the open wounds as he licked, the forked ends acting almost independently, milking each weal for all the blood it could produce before moving to the next. 

If Lionel hadn't been gagged, he would have screamed in pleasure as the cuts on his flesh stung and a rough tongue lapped at him. It scraped his skin over and over again, moving meticulously from oozing gash to oozing gash, and Lionel's biceps strained against the fire that bound him to the chair. 

Lucifer reared back, eyes a flickering flaming yellow now, and his open palm struck Lionel's bearded cheek. "NO!" hissed the demon in a guttural voice. "You serve _me._ You do as _I_ say." His forked tongue gave his words a hissed quality, and his nails prepared to drag down Lionel's chest again. 

Instead they sunk into his flesh, and Lucifer ripped Lionel out of the chair, flinging him onto the sofa and the fiery coils anchored themselves to the leather surface. They forced Lionel into a spread-eagle position, compelling him to offer himself to the demon that controlled them. 

Lucifer's eyes feasted on the offering in front of him, and rubbed his hands together. Strong, tawny-skinned body held down by fire in front of him, shoulders straining, back arched and leading into a slightly narrower waist that flared into strong hips and a nicely curved ass. 

At his mercy. 

Lionel's brief flight through the air disoriented him, and by the time he was caught back up with his surroundings, he was bound face down on the leather sofa in the office, mouth finally empty as he panted for breath, held immobile by the fiery tentacles. 

He couldn't even rock his hips against the cool, smooth leather of the sofa, nor could he put pressure on his aching cock. The entire situation was sending his brain spiraling further and further into non-verbalization as he fought to realize his thoughts. "You--you're doing--just what I want you to," he grunted out as he felt the weight of Lucifer's glance on him. "You're... my bitch." 

Icy hot anger stabbed through Lucifer's cool regard, and his hands wove through Lionel's hair, jerking his head back. "I'm _your_ bitch?" he snarled. "NO. I do believe you have it backwards. You've pushed me for the last time, Luthor." He shoved Lionel's head back down, and for the first time showed his true power. 

The skies over Metropolis darkened as his anger built. The walls of Lionel's office shook, though it would be noticeable to no one but Lionel. He grew subtly larger, height growing, shoulders broadening, stature increasing until he towered over Lionel by nearly a foot. 

For the first time, Lionel felt _truly_ afraid of Lucifer. His lover had never before shown his power so openly, and he knew that he'd crossed a line. A cold sheen of sweat slicked his skin over, the smell of it making him feel slightly ill until he felt Lucifer's hand in his hair again. His head was jerked back, and Lucifer was looming over him. "And you, Lionel... are going to regret pushing me this far." 

He already did. 

His body was tingling, his cock was throbbing even harder as fear coursed through him, even his nipples ached. The bloody scores on his chest burned from where Lucifer had licked him, and his shoulders were sore from their struggle to escape. His eyes locked on Lucifer's, and he refused to drop them. 

That earned him another slap to the face. "Drop your eyes," Lucifer growled, watching the second handprint bloom across the tan skin of his lover's face. Even under the beard it was visible. "Now." 

The shock of being struck again, this time in anger, had him dropping his eyes. The small explosion of pain had jolted straight to his needy cock and aching chest, and to his intense horror, he whimpered. A choked sob that turned into a whimper, and he was begging wordlessly for more. 

Lucifer snarled at the whimper, and he dragged his nails down Lionel's back. Deeper than he had on the front, his nails drew blood on the first cut, and his forked tongue immediately snaked out to lick. 

Hard, rough tongue, different from the playful licks before. This turn of his forked tongue was like sandpaper across the bloody weals, and the burn in his back was more painful and more pronounced than it had been on his chest. Like a lion sick of playing with it's prey, Lucifer had tired of playing with Lionel. 

Each scraping lick ripped a hard moan out of Lionel's throat. The fiery tentacles tightened around his body, holding him rigid and not even allowing him the small bit of movement he had been allowed before. 

His breath hitched in his chest, choking on it as dread and fear slid in his gut and twisted like snakes until he felt nauseous. He could feel the tongue sucking his blood from his skin, and it was frightening and erotic all at the same time. 

The sofa dipped slightly as Lucifer mounted it. His hands dug cruelly into Lionel's hips as he positioned himself, and no longer caring if Lionel received pleasure or not, he shoved forward. 

Lionel's head had dropped to the arm of the sofa as he'd felt it dip and then his body locked tightly at the rough entry as the pain-filled scream was locked in his throat. Aching, burning, stretching, twisting, his brain was assaulted with many sensations as Lucifer forced his way in. 

A harsh snarl as Lucifer continued to push forward, and one hand stroked down Lionel's back, smearing sweat and blood together to slick his cock with as he pushed in a second time. 

The addition of blood to Lucifer's cock eased the tight grip of Lionel's body, and he couldn't stop the sob as Lucifer sheathed himself entirely. Burning in his ass as he stretched around the cock that seemed carved out of marble. Cold, hard, unyielding as it fucked him, Lucifer's cock roughly raked Lionel's passage, forcing it to stretch more and more with every hard thrust. 

Lucifer's fingers left Lionel's hips, once he was buried, and instead wove them through Lionel's hair, jerking his head back as he leaned over Lionel, pressing his chest to the slick, bloody back. "Who's the bitch now, Lionel? Hmm? Who's the one whimpering, begging for more, meeting every thrust?" His fingers moved almost caressingly for a moment. "You're _my_ bitch, and don't forget it." 

Lionel shuddered with each stroke inside him. The words hissed into an ear caressed with the demon's forked tongue, and his voice was raspy. "Yes... please. Har--Harder." 

Lucifer grunted into Lionel's ear, obliging his call for harder, pulling himself almost completely out before pounding back to the hilt in single, hard strokes. He felt Lionel's prostate, but didn't change his angle to touch it quite yet. "What do you call me, Lionel?" 

Lionel's eyes closed, and he shook his head. 

Lucifer's fingers tangled in his hair again and jerked it. "Answer me, Lionel." 

"Master," he croaked softly. 

"Yes." Lucifer changed his angle then, pounding against Lionel's prostate. "That's right." 

A scream tore from Lionel's throat, ragged and deep as his gland was pounded with each stroke. Each pound sent an answering pulse to Lionel's cock, and he hung on to whatever control he had left. He couldn't come, not yet. 

Lucifer grunted. "Good, Lionel. You know. I'm rather surprised." He stroked the curly hair in his fists proudly. He pounded Lionel again and again, and then when he was on the edge of coming, he jerked his cock out, fisting it roughly as he shot his orgasm onto Lionel's back. 

Hot. Burning tendrils of fire licking over his skin and Lionel screamed as he came. Lucifer's come was searing into his skin, and Lionel could almost imagine he could hear his flesh sizzling and smell it burning as he blacked out. 

He woke to find himself sitting behind his desk. He was fully clothed, he was clean, and Lucifer was sitting on the couch, smirking at him. 

"Well, Lionel?" 

Lionel nodded. "Same time next week. And Lucifer... don't be late." 


End file.
